hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season
NEXT YEAR 2020 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season LAST YEARS SEASON 2018 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season HEADING The 2019 Season is an annual event of tropical cyclone formations in the fantasy kingdom of Delkraneiysia. There have been 8 named storms and 11 delkranistorms. Storms in DK can happen any time of year, but the official season dates are March 15 - August 15. That’s a 6 month period. The peak of the season occurs between May - Early July. Waters start to cool in Late July, and continue to do so through August and September. The last named storm typically is around August 12. The record last storm formed in October in 2012. The last storm in 2017 was August 14–24. NAMES INCLUDED THIS YEAR -Aidan................Fatima...............Karl................Patrick.............Ursula -Bertha...............Gary...................Lou................Quinn............Valerie -Cedric....................Hermine.............Michael..........Raelyn...........William -Debby.................Isaac.................Nancy............Seth..............Xandra -Ethan..................Jessica.............Oliver............Tammy...........Yvory...... Zayn Pre- Season Outlooks Coming off a very active 2018 season, Were expecting another above average year this year. Likely 12-20 total storms, but 8-12 to be hurricanes, 4-5 majors. Most of the biggest ones we predct will likely occur between Isaac and Paul. Predictions Predictions- An early start to the year slightly possible, with the season truly starting sometime in March. As of January 23rd, We expect to have around 15-18 named storms, and 12 hurricanes. 6 becoming majors. February 12th- UPDATE- 10-16 storms, 8-12- Hurricanes- 4-5 Majors 0 Incredible February 21st- UPDATE- 12-18 Storms- 8-12 Hurricanes 5-6 Majors 0 Incredible March 13th- UPDATE 13-18 Storms : 10-12 Hurricanes 3-5 Majors- 1 Incredible May 13th- UPDATE 10-15 Storms 7-11 Hurricanes 3-5 Major 1 Incredible June 1st UPDATE 18 Storms 12 Hurricanes 4 Majors 1 Incredible Storm Names 2020 Aidan (C1) ----------------- Alison Bertha(C2) ------------------ Bret Cedric (C2) ------------------ Cindy Debby (C4) Digby Ethan (TS) Elena Fatima (C3) Ferdinand Gary (C5) Ghattas Hermine (TS) Henrique Isaac (C4) Irene Jessalyn Justin Karl Katelyn Lou Lucas Michael Michelle Nancy Nolan Oliver Odette Paul Patrick Quinn Qiang Raelyn Rory Sammy Selena Tammy Taylor Ursula Usama Valerie Victor William Wendy Xandra Xavius Yvory Yasemin Zayn Zahra Timeline DYK The 2019 Season now has tied the 2001 year for the most Tropical Depressions! CURRENT STORMS SEASON COMPLETED FORMING STORMS OCEANIC No tropical development is expected at this time. Delkran Sea No tropical development expected at this time. Systems -Aidan An off season storm, that made history becoming a hurricane in January, it is the record earliest forming storm. Aidan meandered far off-coast, but eventually got close enough to send some strong winds and rains into southern Delkraneiysia. No damage was reported and nobody was hurt or killed. A few power outages occurred, as some small branches came off trees, and some loose items may have been blown away. Other than that, Aidan did not cause significant damage. All outages and downed trees were repaired and cleaned up within a few days. DELKRANISTORM 2 Formed off coast, could've formed into a tropical storm, but luckily for the residents of SE Delkraneiysia, the storm ran over cold waters, moving slow, it dissipated before it could reach land. only a few thunderstorms and strong winds were observed. BERTHA Invest that formed on February 21st, and became a hurricane off of Plymouth, Luckily the current carried it with it, and Bertha only affected the western shores with brutal winds, and high surf. Since its still cold up north, the inland areas saw upmost of 8-12" of snow. up to 24" was observed just inland of the shore. Bertha was known as both Hurricane Bertha and Winter Storm Bertha in the places that got snow. Bertha was a rare case of tropical activity that produced mass snowfall. As a hurricane, Bertha reached a peak intensity of 100mph, also rare for such an early storm. Bertha was only 15mph short of setting a record for the new strongest February Hurricane, set in 1998, Hurricane Adrian who had 115mph winds on February 16th. Cedric A tropical low has formed off the coast of Ocean City on March 17th. On March 17th in the evening hours, Cedric was announced as a tropical storm. Cedric strengthened rather quick and achieved its first peak of 75mph. Due to sheer, Cedric weakened to a severe tropical storm, before restrengthening on March 19/20th. Cedric made landfall near Plymouth at 50mph around 4:00 on Wednesday, March 20th. Cedric quickly weakened as he went inland, and dissipated a day later. Debby Strong system that grew explosively, in a matter of hours. Debby formed on 3-26, and grew overnight. Debby hit Delcore City at 2:45 on March 28th, as a Category 3 hurricane with 125mph winds. Debby formed 150mph south of Plymouth. Debby traveled north at a fast rate, while intensifying just as fast. After just 2 days Debby hit DC at peak intensity, and did considerable damage. Debby caused an estimated 250m in damages, and cut power for about a week. Delcore City was closed down for the duration of Debby's inland havoc. DC also issued a State of Emergency. Officials estimate that repair and cleanup took about 4 weeks. Ethan Tropical storm that was short lived and pounded the DC area after only a day after formation. Ethan hit with 40mph winds, after a 60mph peak. Ethan caused about 500k to 50m in damages when Ethan came ashore. At least 2 tornadoes also occurred during Ethan's landfall. These tornadoes generated most of the damages that were totaled. Ethan was the 2nd storm to hit DC this year, and also consecutive times. Ethan retarded some of the final finishes a few weeks or days. Power was lost for about 3 days. Fatima Fatima arrived around 3pm on May 10th from a cluster of severe storms about 100 miles SW of Plymouth. Fatima is reached a peak intensity of 110mph on May 17th around 5:15am, before landfalling just west of Delcore City. Fatima struck at 6:45pm on May 17th with 85mph. Fatima made history when it set the record for the most consecutive landfalls in DC. Only minor damage occurred and the damage was to outdoor furniture, downed trees, and downed wires. Power was out for nearly a week after Fatima. Gary Gary in the 2nd mid May storm. Gary grew to be the first c5 of the 2019 DK season. Gary intensified at an average pace in the southern bay, where waters appear warmer than usual for mid to late May. Gary was able to intensify into a very low end C5 storm. Gary will likely peak today, before weakening off the coast of Plymouth, prior to landfall on Thursday afternoon. From there, Gary had slowed down, and brought days of soaking rain, potentially high winds and severe thunderstorms. Tornado possibility is low. Gary continues to bear down on southeastern DK. Gary will leave the area by late Saturday night. Gary rapidly deteriorated because Gary entered cold coastal waters south of London. On May 24th, Gary caused millions of dollars in damages and caused widespread power outages. 3 days of rain occurred from the storms now slow movements. Many trees were downed. Also roofs suffered some damage. Maximum winds observed were entered at around 60mph with 90mph gusts. It has been said that the system spawned at least one tornado. Gary formed on the late afternoon hours of May 14th, but didn't develop into a tropical storm until May 16th. Delkranistorm 9 Small, short lived storm, a coastal storm brought wind and some rain to the coast between Plymouth and London. Delkranistorm 10 Another unsuccessful storm. 405D10 traveled along the south coast, where cooler waters are still present. Hermine Small storm that stayed out to sea. Hermine formed and traveled into a high shear zone, and was no match for it. Hermine quickly dissipated from the shear, and was deemed an open wave by early on May 28th. Hermine did not do damage to land, but did hit a ship carrying people. Luckily the ship did not suffer damage, and all passengers are ok. Herminie dissipated several tens of miles offshore and did not have impact on land. Isaac Isaac formed in the open ocean, and strengthen rather slow. While Isaac grew and peaked at a category 4 hurricane, It took 5 days to do so. It took 2 days to become a hurricane. Isaac's peak occurred about 250 miles offshore near the DK's island forest preserve. The peak was very quick, and only held peak for about an hour, before rapidly starting to weaken. Isaac eventually died down to 100mph, when shear broke up. Since then Isaac started to strengthen once more, peaking with 150mph winds. While Isaac's wrath was mainly unnoticed, a few remote islands were hit really hard. The shoreline saw very high waves, similar to those of Category 5 Maria in the Caribbean. Because of this, in January of 2020, after months of evaluation and recovery, The DKNCC decided to upgrade Isaac to a C5. Category 5 damage was felt to the Caribbeano Islands and the coast. Several small islands were decimated from Isaac. After months of evaluations and cleanup, The DKNCC who was on site, have declared on January 18th, that Isaac had secretly lashed the region with category 5 winds of 160mph or greater. A weather center in the path of Isaac measured a sustained 166-168mph wind. The wind gust Isaac measured 207mph 13 A small but severe off coast Delkranistorm. The most severe of the storm remained offshore until weakening. System 13 did however have winds over 40mph at peak intensity, however, the system was not formally developed and lacked a defined center. As for this, the DKNCC decided to track the storm, but to classify the system as "Subtropical". It has been releases that the storm did have subtropical origins. 13 did not interact with land. A few showers were observed on the shoreline as well as slightly above normal surf. Lou (14) The record tying tropical depression, 14 meandered in open waters for a few days before dissipating. 14 redeveloped on Wednesday and since has become a hurricane. The name Lou was assigned to this storm. Overnight on June 14th Lou went under some very rapid intensification and peaked at 125mph on Monday. Lou was then expected to rapidly lose strength over the rest of the week, prior to a potential landfall south of DC. Lou hit Delcore City as a remnant low, as Lou lost most of her strength pretty fast on her way in. No fatalities occurred and only about 7k in damages was reported. Lou made landfall in the DC area on June 22nd. Jessalyn Jessalyn arrived from a rapid growth severe Delkranistorm wave about 150 miles south of Delcore City. As Jessalyn moved unexpectedly northward into a cooler water and higher sheer zone. Due to sheer letting up, Jessalyn strengthened to a hurricane on Thursday and peaked at 75mph on Sunday, before weakening. Jess dissipated far from shore and didn't have any impact on land. Karl Karl formed late on Wednesday night from the same wave that triggered Jessalyn to form. Karl is expected to strengthen quickly the next few days. Karl became the 2nd C5 system this year. Karl peaked with 155mph winds, and stayed offshore so far. Karl remained far offshore that only a few sq miles of Plymouth coastline got brushed by the outer bands. about 3-5" was observed and 3500 in damages. Karl then has spun back down south, developing back into a hurricane. This peak was less significant, only peaking at a C1. A few days later under high sheer, Karl broke up and disorganized. But then Karl redeveloped AGAIN! Karl reorganized now 100 miles SW of the Southern Coast. The system this time peaked at a C2 and again weakened shortly after. The system slowly started to weaken. Karl eventually dissipated for the final time heading inland well south of DK. Michael Michael formed just in time for the 2pm advisory in the DK basin. This storm has been being monitored for about 3 days before June 21st when the system was finally upgraded to a Tropical Storm. This storm Michael generated from, was a persistent wave of severe weather that had formed a distinct center, Michael had grown into a major hurricane in the next few days. Michael achieved c5 status on Wednesday morning for the 8am advisory, making it stronger than Hurricane Michael last year in the Atlantic. Peaking with 190mph winds, the storm became the strongest cyclone on the DK Basin this year, and the 8th largest in DK History. Michael made a C3 landfall near the governor's residence in Delcore City on July 6th; at around 2:30pm. Michael packed 120mph and caused significant damage. Since then, The depression still not moving, another day of rain and wind is became expected on Saturday. Michael caused major damage to mobile home, practically destroying them, and even well built homes suffered roof, siding and window damage. many trees and wire poled were badly damaged. Power was out for several weeks after Michael. Due to the devastating damage Michael caused, the name is being retired in September. Michael joins only Gary with retirement. Nancy A now large storm, Nancy formed from a severe wave about 200miles S of Michael. Nancy unlike Michael is going under very rapid intensification, peaked a Category 2 Hurricane. Nancy had moved in a direction that advised the DC citizens to keep watch; only days after Michael. As of July 6th, Nancy started to restregnthening and reached a peak of 120mph on Sunday Morning, July 7th. Nancy held peak for about 16 hours before rapidly weakening. Nancy hi the coast as a severe C1 hurricane, and produced mass flooding, power outages, and minor home and structure damage. Oliver A small storm, Oliver was very disorganized, which resulted in slow growth. Oliver later reached peak intensity of 45mph before interacting with a cold front, which caused it to weaken. There was also a normally high and persistent sheer over Oliver's area, and that contributed to a small storm. Seasonally cooling waters also prevented Oliver from growing to a hurricane. Oliver later dissipated over cool ocean waters north of Plymouth. Oliver did not have any land impact other than a high surf from the waves. A few outer parts of Oliver reached land giving some heavy downpours and some wind. a few communities by the shore got flooded from the rain, but otherwise not much happened. A few neighborhoods reported to have lost power. Patrick Formed a day later than expected. Patrick became a tropical storm around 3:30 Saturday afternoon. Patrick then quickly strengthened to a C1 hurricane just 2 hours after formation. Patrick started weakening after a C3 peak intensity of 115mph. Patrick weakened when it came into contact with another storm, which later became Quinn. Sheer was also fairly high, but not high enough to dissipate the developing storm. Patrick travelled steadily into the Delcore City area as a C1 storm, and caused about 500m in damages, and left power out for almost 3 days. Nobody was hurt and no deaths occurred. Quinn Coming off a disturbance that disrupted Patrick, Quinn grew to size in a matter of a few days, but didn't become a strong storm. Quinn peaked at a c1 storm, of 85mph. This was a off coast storm, that brought in some cooler air temps to the inland, by encouraging a strong Seabreeze coming off the hurricane. Also, Quinn exchanged the warm waters and left cooler waters in its wake, which also contributed to a cooldown. It has also been noted that Quinn is said to have disrupted a high pressure are, that would've brought in scorching temps to the mainland. Quinn is not expected to reach the mainland, is expected to pass quietly to the west of the country. 21 A long term tropical invest that wandered far offshore. This was the 21st storm. System 21 had a peak of 25mph. While this storm was expected to develop into a tropical storm, conditions turned out unfavorable and destroyed any chance of reaching that status. System 21 eventually now with a lesser development likeliness traveled south of the country. The system passed far enough offshore that no interaction occurred with land. However despite this, a large swath of the storm broke off the rear end and developed into a non-tropical hurricane force storm that caused extensive damage to patio equipment and lightweight objects may have been tossed, as well as power outages upon landfall of that storm. 22 A small disruption of tropical activity has formed about 145 miles southwest of Delcore City, moving West. This disturbance is not expected to develop into a tropical storm or higher. Just in case, The DKNCC has decided to post advisories on the system. Since the system is not truly tropical, the center has issued the storm as a subtropical cyclone. The storm is cyclonic, and does show some tropical attributes, but is not being marked as a potential tropical storm at this time. If the storm differs in strength or track, the DKNCC will take note of this and compose another advisory. Raelyn Raelyn formed on August 2nd over some very unstable conditions. On August 3rd, around 2pm, Raelyn began to Explode with new growth. At the end of the day, Raelyn was a very strong Category 3 hurricane. Raelyn strengthened again during the predawn hours of August 3rd, and attained peak intensity at around 5am on August 4th. The system peaked at 145mph. This peak was very brief, and started weakening over cooler waters. Raelyn shifted out to sea, and did not pose a threat to land. The original forecast projected a landfall, however luckily it changed. Raelyn rapidly weakened off the coast of Oceanville on August 10th. Sergio A end of season cyclone forming 90 miles southwest of Plymouth. Favorable conditions showed present enough for Sergio to become a hurricane. Seasonally cooling waters restricted Sergio's growth and prevented it from further intensification. Sergio peaked on August 8th at 8pm with 75mph winds. Then over cooler waters, the system started to weaken. The system however did have another peak intensity on Saturday with 70mph winds, but quickly dissipated from a deep high pressure, cool water condition. Sergio went from 70 to 30 in less than 12 hours. Tammy Tammy formed 90 miles SE of Barcelona Beach, DK. Tammy formed from a large unorganized low pressure system. While Tammy was very large, the storm was unorganized and weak. Tammy therefore lived about 36 hours and dissipated about 80 miles NW of its origin. Tammy peaked with 60mph winds just 30 miles offshore. This did bring in heavy rain, gusty winds, and plenty of sea water. A reported storm surge was entered at 4ft. Beaches and oceanside roads remained closed for days after the storm. No further damage or closures occurred. Ursula A late storm, forming after the end of season (Which is common) The system has not been marked for tropical storm conditions just yet, however, is very likely to occur by the end of the week. Tropical storm conditions began to develop and ramp up in the system on Friday, August 23rd. Since then, Ursula has slowly strengthened, and became a category 1 hurricane just on Sunday. On Tuesday, Ursula peaked at an unexpected C2 strength of 105mph. Ursula remained offshore and thus did minimal damage. The outer bands of Ursula reached Delcore City on Wednesday, producing very heavy rain, and strong winds, likely equivalent to tropical storm force. Very little damages occurred. Ursula dissipated right offshore late on Thursday morning. Vince Late time C1 hurricane, forming about 1000 miles SW of the Plymouth Peninsula. Vince traveled very fast, and strengthened rather slow. it achieved its 80mph peak about 400 miles SW of the region. Vince dissipated on Friday as the system moved over cooling waters. The remnant low, however, still impacted the DC area with gusty winds and periods of very heavy rain, which totaled over 5-7 inches of rainfall. Vince caused widespread flooding, however wind damage was minimal. A few towns lost power or a maximum of 2 days. William Rare September storm. William formed just south of the southern coast. William formed on September 21st. The storm had a sustained 80mph or greater when it slammed into the DC area on Monday afternoon. In response to William many businesses closed. All the state roads were closed, and government offices were closed. All closures will end Tuesday afternoon. While not much rain has fallen, there were periods of heavy rain. Xandra Xandra was a very rare epic winter storm. Forming in the South Delkraneiysia Sea, Xandra battered the southern islands. Minor damage occurred. Xandra's remnants battered most of DK with a lot of precipitation and winds. Category:Delcore's Category:DK Seasons Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Fictional basins Category:Current Seasons Category:Hurricane seasons Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Cyclones Category:Summer Cyclones Category:Hurricanes Category:Typhoons